


【铁盾】步步为营

by handanruoxi



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M, NC-17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handanruoxi/pseuds/handanruoxi
Summary: 话说弗瑞请了一个科技专家来给Steve当老师，教他些现代的知识，那么会是谁呢？开了个小脑洞...一个短篇小甜饼，一发完结 R18原作向，时间线大概是复联1期间，我稍微扩展了一下（改台词小能手再度上线了~





	【铁盾】步步为营

“叮—”  
随着一声机械音响起，电梯门缓缓打开，然后Steve看到了那张他此刻最不想见到的脸，电梯里的男人也是一脸错愕，但他显然对这种事情更有经验，在心里暗骂了句Fury这个阴险的老家伙，转瞬就换了一副戏谑的嘴脸，笑着从电梯里走出来，站在他面前，看着这个脸色发青仿佛吃了一只死苍蝇的表情的青年男人。  
“抱歉，我不知道你就是…”Steve看到他露出惯有的高傲笑容，有些不快，但基本的修养还是让他想要礼貌地打声招呼，没想到来人越过他身边毫不客气地走进房门一屁股坐在客厅的沙发上，身子向后一靠，将手臂搭在两边翘腿打量起了狭窄的房间，这里实在简单得不像话，除了玄关的柜子，几张桌椅，一些必备的厨具，一台略显老旧的电视和他正坐着的沙发之外就再没别的了，墙上只有一扇百叶窗，半阖着令房间内的光线显得更加昏暗，Tony十分嫌弃地撇撇嘴，回过头挑眉看他“Fury不会就给你住这么个破地方吧，这也太寒酸了，哪里能配得上我们堂堂美国队长的威名”  
Steve当然从他那故作惊讶的语调里听出了嘲讽，这里是神盾局给他安排的住处，跟史塔克大厦自然没法比，他也不想太张扬，能有这样一处安静的小公寓已经很满足了，不过他现在不想吵架，他们眼下有件更重要的事情“Stark，别告诉我你就是专程跑过来嘲笑我家的”  
Tony见对方不理会他的调戏，颇有些无聊地放下了手，讪讪地搭在膝盖上，两人一时无话，空气中流动的气息却开始变得有些躁动不安，尴尬的气氛在潮湿的空间蔓延开来，他们也想不通Fury怎么会想到让Tony来做Steve的‘老师’，Steve刚刚从神盾局基地出来的时候Fury说已经给他安排了一个老师，来教他那些现代知识，而Tony这边，Coulson只是通知他有一项轻松的任务只需要动动他那天才的大脑和嘴皮子而已，他就被这花言巧语给忽悠了，怎么也没想到那所谓‘轻松的任务’会是来给Steve当家庭教师？！两个人大眼瞪小眼，心情都有些复杂，这是自然，就在不久前，他们还有一些不愉快的接触…  
Steve不自然地咳嗽了两声，想要打破此刻的僵局“那…我们什么时候开始上课？”Steve说完就想到他家里连个像样的书房都没有，总不会他们要围在餐桌旁上课吧，不由得皱起眉头，没想到Tony早就有了主意“在你这个什么都没有的地方怎么上课，还是来我家吧，地址我会发到你的手机上…你有手机了吧？”Tony顿了一下，然后有些怀疑地问道，Steve点点头，为了方便联系，Fury给了他一部手机，是最简单的机型，不过因为他还不太会用，只能用接打电话和短信而已，Steve从裤子口袋里掏出手机递给Tony，男人手指飞快地在上面输入了一串地址“行了，明天上午见，Cap”临走前还不忘特意回头加重了这个称呼，Steve看着他的背影，不禁好笑，这个人，是有多在意他是美国队长这件事啊。

第二天一早，Steve就骑着他的摩托车出现在了Tony的别墅门口，别墅坐落在一处隐蔽的临崖小丘顶上，这里远离纽约市中心，哪怕他有着异于常人的辩识方向能力，也不得不看着地图找了半天，苍郁的绿木簇拥着豪华的白色别墅，房子正面的落地窗正对崖底一望无尽的碧蓝色海面，Tony早就在恭候了，他让Jarvis放他进来，一走进门，Steve就看到Tony穿着一身松散的运动服，正在料理台前专心地泡咖啡，不见了平日里精致奢靡的西装和细心梳理的头发，此刻的悠闲随性倒让他更像一个天才科学家了。  
“坐吧”Tony示意他坐在桌前，然后自己端着咖啡走过来，靠在旁边，眼睛瞟向他就看到他手里拿着的地图，挑眉道“看来我要先从怎么使用导航开始教你了”  
不随时随地想着嘲讽一下自己他大概会死掉吧，Steve心想，但还是下意识地把那张皱皱巴巴的地图塞回了口袋里，“Stark，如果你真的这么不愿意的话我可以拜托Fury再安排别人”  
Tony的眼皮一跳，回避了他显而易见的抗拒“你是不是应该改改你的称呼，我的好队长，叫我Tony，或者，你想叫老师？”Tony早就想要找机会让他改改那个称呼，从那张嘴里听到‘Stark’这个名字，总会让他觉得那是在叫他的父亲，Tony很不喜欢Steve这样叫他，果然话一出口就见金发男人脸上青白变换了一阵，似乎真的在为难，最后妥协了下来“好吧，Tony，现在我们可以开始了？”  
他们的第一堂课进行得很顺利，Steve超凡的学习能力让一切都意料之外的轻松，只有Tony似乎显得很不满意，他原先预想的冲突和质问没有发生，这让他事先准备好的那些台词全无用武之地了，众所周知Tony从来不允许任何不按他计划走下去的事情发生，于是在Steve准备告辞离开的时候，他突然抓住金发男人的手腕，将他堵在了椅子上。  
“Tony，你做什么？”Steve象征性地挣扎了两下，其实要挣脱Tony对他来说轻而易举，只是男人的两只手死死地扣住他的手腕，如果强行挣脱势必会伤了他，Steve知道Tony没有恶意，就只是皱起眉看着他。  
“干什么？Cap，你这么快就忘了吗？”Tony俯下身慢慢靠近，直到他们的额头都快要抵在一起，唇瓣若有似无地相碰，最后移到他的耳后，灼热的呼吸拍打在他的颈侧，酥痒的感觉令Steve浑身打了一个激灵。  
他当然没忘，那件事才过去了几天而已。  
那天他最后一个从基地走出来，走进地下车库的时候看到Tony站在那里，面色阴沉地盯着脚下的地面，像是在等他，他们在白天的会议上又有过一次争吵，这是他们相识以来的常态了，不知怎的Tony就是喜欢找他的茬，多数情况下Steve都会无视，但今天他也知道自己的话说得重了，再怎么样也不应该说出“你除了盔甲之外什么也不是”这样的话来，Steve还清楚地记得他话音刚落时向来骄傲的男人震动的瞳孔，他从来没有见过Tony露出那种受伤的表情，Tony会生气也是正常的，他有些歉疚地走过去，想要缓和一下他们的关系，Steve走到他身边，正准备开口，一股大力猝不及防地把他压到墙上，下一秒发生的事情让他的大脑一片空白。  
Tony强吻了他。  
Steve很不想用这样的字眼，听起来就像受了欺负的小姑娘，但事实就是如此，Tony夺走了他苏醒之后的初吻，而且是以那种方式，Tony铺天盖地的吻中带着浓烈的怒气和分不清是苦涩还是什么的自暴自弃，像是积攒了很多年一朝冲破牢笼迸发出来，重重地挤压他的嘴唇蛮横地撬开齿关卷起他的舌尖疯狂搅动，这不算是一个很棒的吻，甚至可以说是凌乱得毫无章法，但即使是在沉睡之前，Steve的接吻经验也并不丰富，以至于他的气息很快就被搅乱了。  
Tony的大脑并却没有因愤怒而失去理智，他在第一时间就敏锐地捕捉到了空气中那一丝微妙的波动，那是一种他太熟悉的味道，他惊讶地睁大眼睛，盯着男人潮红的的脸颊，手指有些颤抖着抚上他的后颈，果然在那处光滑的皮肤上摸到了一个小小不规则的褶皱，腺体被粗糙的指尖触碰也让Steve瞬间清醒，赶紧推开身上的人，靠在墙上喘起了粗气。  
Steve居然是一个omega！这个事实惊得Tony说不出话来，迅速回想着不管是几十年前的那些资料，还是这些天他们的接触，都没有任何证据指向他的性别，其实仔细想想Steve并没有刻意隐瞒或欺骗，只不过所有人都在潜意识里默认美国队长一定是个不折不扣的alpha，所以并没有留意他身上不经意间溢出的那股淡淡香气，有谁会想到这个被世人崇拜敬仰了数十年的美国英雄竟然会是omega呢，这简直就是一种奇迹，不，是惊喜。  
“…抱歉”Tony本来不打算道歉，他这样做也不是一时冲昏了头，但他清楚自己在激动之下肆意散发的信息素对一个omega来说意味着什么，这确实是他的错。  
Steve只是沉默着，经过短暂的平复下来之后无声地整理了一下被蹭乱的上衣，留下一句“没什么，是我有错在先”就飞快地‘逃’离了。  
在那之后的几天里他们都没有再单独说过话，直到昨天。  
Steve从来就不是个扭捏的人，尽管他有些古板，他也没有什么奇怪的初吻情结，他不会怪Tony更不会摆出一副受害者的姿态揪着不放跟他吵架，但Tony显然没打算翻篇儿，从他用力攥得发白的骨节中Steve感受到了不同于那天的怒意，他不懂他还在在意些什么，这种事情对于花花公子Tony·Stark而言不是再稀松平常不过了吗，他一开始抗拒Tony来做他的老师也只是怕他们的合不来还会控制不住拌嘴，那样也会影响他们之间的伙伴情谊。  
“Tony，我应该已经道过歉了，你如果觉得还不够的话…”  
Tony看到他脸上明显露出的不解，险些气笑了，他对这个活了一百年的肌肉大兵抱什么期待，他放开手往后退了一步“是啊，当然不够，我需要心灵补偿费”  
这可叫Steve为难了，他没什么钱，刚才Tony还随手送了他几台电脑，更何况就他那点钱，纽约最大的富豪怎么会看得上眼“那你想要什么”Steve的语气十分真诚，似乎真的在认真思考为自己一时冲动的口不择言道歉，Tony终于笑起来，琥珀般的眼睛眨了眨“哦？什么都可以？”金发大个子乖巧地点点头，努力修复两人的关系也在他这次的计划之中，“明天准时过来，记住，我喜欢听话的学生”言下之意是要他听话？Steve松了一口气，这倒很简单，在他的前一段人生里，‘服从命令’是再容易不过的事情了。  
送走Steve之后Tony心情大好，哼着小曲走进他的工作间，从一堆杂乱的机器里翻出了那块残破得不成样子的圆形盾牌，他一直没有告诉Steve，那属于他的第一块队长盾牌，几十年来就安静地躺在他家里，他才不会告诉他呢，Tony心想，他伸出手抚摸着银色盾牌上裸露在外的铮铮铁筋，曾经熠熠生辉的银白色星星早就失去了往日的光彩，就像蹭弥漫过硝烟的战场，也终究会被时光掩埋，这里埋葬着Steve的前世，没有什么比这更让他的胸腔跳动不已了，而从现在开始，就是他该真正向前迈出那一步的时候了。

接下来的几天里他们相处友好，Tony也没怎么刁难他，无非是休息之余让他用军营里训练出来的手法帮自己按按肩膀或陪他打拳之类的，Tony早就见识过他堪比天才的学习能力，倒是Steve没想到Tony会如此擅长教学，他原本以为像他们这样有些孤僻的科学家都不懂得怎么向普通人传达他们的想法，至少Howard就是这样，在记忆中，他总是听不懂Howard那些深奥孤独的思想，Tony却不一样，知识对他来说更像是为了达成某种实用目的的必备工具而已，没有任何神圣的意义，所以他能够深入浅出的把简单的东西从复杂理论中抽离出来，变得易于接受，这让他想到战场上那些化繁为简的战术思想，很多时候人们都喜欢把事情想的太复杂，而Tony毫无疑问是个真正通达的人，Steve很欣赏这一点。  
就像现在，Tony今天的心情很好，不知不觉就过了时间，此刻还正在给他普及量子力学和虫洞的基础知识以及他颇引以为傲的清洁型能源理论，尽管Steve早就委婉地表达过他不需要知道这些，但Tony还是每次都滔滔不绝，好吧，一个完美的老师也总会有一些小缺点，比如乐衷于炫耀。  
夕阳的橙红色光芒落在海面上，染了些碧绿的柔光之后再倒映回天幕，最后洒进透明的落地窗，胭脂般的云霞就这样在他们脚边铺开，Tony就站在这光里，他蜜色的瞳孔与之融为一体，Steve第一次感受到这样美的黄昏，从前他对这个特别的时辰并没有什么美好的回忆，当出现夕阳，更多时候意味着他们一天惨烈的战争刚刚结束，而他们要披着染了血的晚霞开始打扫战场，直到最后分不清血和黄昏的颜色，尸体和大地的颜色。  
Tony见他半天没有回应，一转头就发现他正望着窗外看得入了迷，忍不住打断他“Cap？Steve？…”  
Steve回过神来，这才意识到自己有些失礼“抱歉，我只是…太久没见过这么美的夕阳了”Tony想了一下，然后猛地抓住他的手腕将他从椅子上拽起来，不由分说地往外走“跟我来”  
Tony拉着他走到天台上，召唤出他的盔甲穿好，一只手搂住他的腰，止住了他质疑的眼神“别说话，抱紧我”话音刚落一股强大的冲击惯性就将他带离了地面，Steve还来不及拒绝，下意识就抱紧了Tony的脖颈，头靠在他的肩膀上。  
Tony并没有飞得太快，而是小心控制着喷射装置，缓慢地飞到海面上空停了下来，他们的头顶是晚霞渲染的穹庐，脚下泛着涟漪的海面散发出蔚蓝色光芒，它们共同漫向无边的天际，在那里汇合相接，仿佛宇宙正张开它的双臂，温柔地将他们拥在怀中，这是一种无法言喻的震撼，Steve呆呆地看着这些，只觉得几乎快要无法呼吸。  
接着他们又在纽约上空绕了两圈，最后降落回别墅的天台上，Steve还沉浸在前所未有的体验中，这是他曾做过的多少次降落也无法带来的，Tony打开了头盔，笑盈盈地看着他，金发青年的脸上罕见的露出恬静轻松的表情，自从他从冰封中醒来，对于未知和已逝去的紧张感就一直萦绕在他心头挥散不去，他的眉心总是拧成川字，心中挂念了太多东西从未有一刻像现在这样真正放松下来，而此刻他的眉角舒展，眼睛半眯起来，方才的大海好像跑进了那双蓝色的眸子里，在眼底荡起波光，脸上细小的金色绒毛在阳光下跳跃，Tony的胸口骤然抽紧，下一秒就揽着他的腰吻了下去。  
Steve微微怔了一下，却并没有抗拒，他的手抵在那副盔甲胸前的反应堆上，小小的发光三角体透出凉意，就是这里，维系着钢铁侠的心脏，穿透坚硬的外壳，Steve似乎能感觉到藏在里面那颗跳动的心，他随着Tony的动作打开唇瓣，试着探出舌头，舌尖相碰的瞬间Tony诧异地睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是男人正在轻轻颤动的半棕色睫毛，他不禁弯起眼角，不再克制，加深了这个吻。  
他们像久别重逢的恋人迫切地渴求彼此的气息，一路拥吻着来到客厅，跌跌撞撞地倒在沙发上，钢铁侠的盔甲早就回了它该去的地方，褪去束缚的双手撩起Steve的紧身上衣，熟稔地揉弄他健硕的胸部，舌头在他口中搅动出令人羞耻的水声，Steve那点自以为的主动在Tony经验丰富的火热攻势面前显得微不足道，只能承受着男人在他身上肆意妄为，很快就败下阵来，从唇齿纠缠间发出急促的喘息，当空气里蓦然钻出一股清甜的味道时，Tony才放开了他。  
金发男人罕见的被激起情欲，他的眼神迷离，原本浅蓝色的瞳孔紧缩变成一汪深邃的湖泊，那湖底正卷起汹涌的漩涡，他大口地喘着气，潮红从脸颊蔓延到了脖颈，而更为重要的是Tony眸光幽深地盯着他们紧紧相贴的下体，隔着长裤，那里面炽热的硬挺正抵在他的小腹上，他把手放在上面，男人的胸膛就跟着猛地跳动了一下。  
“哈，Cap，你兴奋了”Tony像是发现了什么新奇大陆，语气里是抑制不住的惊喜，这也不能怪他，四倍的血清同时也带来了四倍的忍耐力，更何况以前身处军营里那种到处都充斥着男性alpha气息的地方，他早就学会了很好的控制他omega的生理天性，长久以来习惯于压抑，使得他的性欲十分冷淡，但压抑总要伴随着爆发，Tony毫不客气地拉开他的裤链把手伸了进去，隔着内裤揉捏着他已经硬起来的性器，Steve不安地扭动着身体，试图再一次压制下内心升腾起的欲望，但那股热流却像是开了闸从心底蓬勃迸发，他只能眼睁睁看着它在Tony手中慢慢胀大，很快前端就将内裤濡湿了一小块，Tony一把拉下那薄薄的布料，硕大的阴茎立刻弹了出来，还没等再多暴露在空气中就马上迎来了掌心温暖的包裹，Steve用手臂挡住眼睛，强烈的刺激几乎要令他把持不住，不要说被人触碰私处，就算他上一次自慰，那也是上个世纪的事情了，久违的快感使他的大腿不自觉绷紧，脚趾都在靴子里蜷了起来。  
Tony感觉到他的紧张，凑上去拉开他的手，舔吻着他湿润的眼角，不停地撸动他粗涨的柱身，灵活的手指拨弄渗出前液的顶端，数下之后Steve就随着他饶有技巧的套弄不由自主地向上挺腰，主动在他手心里戳刺起来，手指紧紧抠着身下的沙发，口中泄出难耐的呻吟，但不知是否是压抑了太久的原因，这次的勃起漫长而折磨，半天不见射精的迹象，清甜的味道变得浓郁腻人起来，Tony喘着粗气，眸光暗下来，加快了手下套弄的动作，同时温和地释放出自己的信息素，以缓解长久积压欲望给他带来的折磨，最后在Tony的帮助下他终于到达了高潮，低喘着射在了他的手心里，白浊的液体洒满他的小腹和Tony的衬衫上，Tony低头看到自己沾染了精液的昂贵衬衫，毫不在意地扯过纸巾擦了擦，再帮Steve清理干净，一切都结束之后金发男人才从高潮的余韵中醒转过来，睁开迷蒙的眼睛，一下子就撞进了Tony脸上那明晃晃的笑意中，那里面满满地盛着不加掩饰的欲望，他倏地脸红起来，想避开这赤裸的目光，一低头又看到他胯间隆起的形状，他想着怎么也要投桃报李，于是开口道“要…要不要我帮你？”他一定不知道此刻他还泛着情欲的沙哑声音有多么诱惑迷人，Tony盯着他看了数秒，他早就躁动不已了，不过…“不用了，下次再说”他想的可远远不是让美国队长帮他用手解决这么简单，只是今天已经够了。  
“下次？”Steve迷茫地看着他，说真的，他根本没想那么多，只是在刚才那种气氛下，他随着心意就那样去做了而已，他虽然没什么经验，但这并不代表他保守。  
没想到Tony忽然从他身上撑起来，换上了一副难过极了的表情注视着他的眼睛“怎么，难道在队长心里我就是那种随便的人吗？”  
你难道不是吗？？！Steve忍不住在想要吐槽，但一对上他那双焦糖色的大眼睛眨巴眨巴的，满脸的真诚就怎么也说不出口了，或许，那些外界的传言也不见得都是真的吧“那…”  
“我们交往吧”男人的眼睛里闪烁着熠熠生辉的光芒，如同浮光跃金的海面，伴着窗外傍晚柔亮的夜空全都落在那双眸子里，幻化成一整片灿烂的星辰，Steve被这样的眼神盯得无处可避，内心深处那个声音驱使他点了点头。  
得到允诺之后Tony马上又整个人趴到了他身上，用那头柔软的棕色毛发蹭着他的颈窝，温热的呼吸流进他的身体里，他抬起手抱住他的背，也轻轻勾起嘴角。

回到公寓后Steve浑身疲惫地把自己摔进了沙发里，陈旧的布料上竟还隐约残留着Tony的气息，他一定是出现幻觉了，哪怕是发情期的alpha，只坐了那么几分钟也不可能味道还留到现在，是了，那不是沙发上的味道，是从他心里跑出来的，那颗拳头大小的物体从刚才开始就在他的胸腔里不受控制地紧密跳动，只要闭上眼睛，脑海里就全是Tony那双布满老茧的手抚弄着他的阴茎，以及他用那双璨若星辰般的目光温柔地凝视着他的模样，该死的，那个得寸进尺的小胡子男人，如果按照辈分，他还要叫自己一声叔叔呢，想起Howard，记忆里那个严谨睿智的科学家，Steve心中竟升起一种微妙的负罪感。  
“叔叔…”Steve默默念叨着这个称呼，心底不由得升起一阵恶寒，还是算了吧，他倒宁愿Tony像现在在他面前恣意放纵的样子，从他再一次睁开眼睛来到这个世界的那天起，每个人都还在把他当成曾经那个美国队长，他们敬爱他信任他一如大半个世纪之前，但是Tony，只有Tony，自始至终只把他当成Steve·Rogers而已，尽管他很不愿意去想，但每当那双褐色的眼睛里盛满了情欲望向他的时候，他才真真切切地感受到自己还活着，已经彻底告别了过去，在另一个时空重新开始着他的人生，不是神盾局也不是任何人，正是Tony，给了他渴望已久的归属。  
他不知道怎么，鬼使神差就答应了Tony，但想到要跟Tony发展成为更深层次的关系，他竟丝毫不觉得抗拒，或许，他的潜意识早就有了答案。

神盾局的人最近都发现了某种异常的情况，却谁又说不上来那具体是什么，或者谁也不敢去想，他们队伍里平日最水火不容恨不能每天都要斗几次嘴的两个人，钢铁侠和美国队长近来竟然相处甚欢，每每在会议上还时不时互相抛两个意味深长的目光，当然通常都是小胡子男人抛来眼神，金发青年在这时就会轻咳一声微红着脸避开，看得叫人浑身上下蹿起寒意，在有几次出任务的时候Tony竟也都一反常态地乖乖遵照队长的指示，还有人说偷偷看到他们两个在不被人注意的角落里有些不寻常的身体接触，这让Fury很是头疼，以为是自己原打算为拉近他们的关系而想出来的‘教学任务’弄巧成拙了，他刚刚私下找过Natasha，希望作为队伍里唯一细心的女性，可以去打探一下，毕竟他们是整个联盟的核心，Fury还是希望他们能真正成为朋友。  
只是这个可以说饱经沧桑世事的中年alpha，怎么也不会想到，他的两个最重要的下属早已经不仅仅是朋友关系了…  
Steve站在电梯里，他看上去有些拘谨，无处安放的双手交叉在身前，目不斜视地看着电梯门，不只是因为刚刚离开之前Tony在他耳边悄悄说的那句话，更因为此刻正站在他身边，从他们走进电梯开始就在盯着他看的红发女人，Steve不用转头看她都能感受到那揶揄的眼神，今天电梯下落的时间仿佛格外漫长，Steve终于忍不住开口“Nat，我身上有什么不对劲吗？”  
“没有啊”女人妩媚的脸上笑意更深“Fury让我来问问最近…你和Tony之间的事情”  
Natasha注意到她话音刚落旁边的高个子男人身形就僵硬了几秒，然后才又磕磕绊绊地问道“什…什么，我跟Tony能有什么事？”那睫毛低垂眼神无措地避开她的样子实在与他健硕的身体不符，活像一只做了错事被逮到的大金毛，竟生出几分可爱，偏偏本人还毫不自知，Natasha觉得自己真的快要憋不住笑了。  
“Cap，虽然你们能瞒得了别人，但你大概不知道吧，我也是个alpha”Steve闻言震惊地看着她本来想好的那些解释全都哽在喉咙里半个字都说不出来“今天早上我在Tony身上闻到了和你一模一样的味道，你身上刚好也有他的，队长，不要告诉我这是巧合”没错，女性alpha作为极少数的存在，对信息素有着比其他性别更为敏锐的灵敏度，而Natasha又是经过了多年严格训练的特工，嗅觉的敏感更是异于常人。  
“你被Tony标记了”Natasha直捣黄龙，Steve忽然觉得自己在那双翠绿眼睛的注视下无所遁形，他像是完全被看穿了，他本来没有想这么快就暴露给大家，尽管他的确是在认真对待他们的关系，但他还是想等到彻底稳定下来再说，毕竟他认为这并不是那么易于接受的事情，在这一点上他承认他有些老派，而现在这一切都要怪那个小胡子混蛋。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
柔暖的灯光在客厅投下一块光圈，笼罩着正中央那一小方天地，寂静的深夜里除了窗外海平面上踏海而来的海浪声还隐约掺杂着另一种暧昧粘腻的水声，沙发上露出两个朦胧的身影，在昏黄的光晕里交缠在一起。  
Steve抬起头，望着还衣冠楚楚正襟危坐调笑地看着他的男人，这一眼看得Tony喉头发紧，那双雾气氤氲的蓝色眼睛和一脸迷醉地吞吐着他的性器的表情尽显媚态，当然这是Tony一厢情愿的脑补，Steve只是第一次做这事儿实在没有经验被逼出了生理性泪水抱怨地瞪了他一眼而已，但Tony才不管那么多，他的手正穿过那头金发温柔地抚摸，然后猝不及防地抓起他的头发用力向下压去，粗大的阴茎刮过牙齿直接顶到了他的喉咙，Steve被这一下刺激得紧紧扒住Tony的大腿，眼圈泛红努力忍住干呕的欲望吸吮起来，稍微适应了之后在Tony的引导下又被迫给他来了几次深喉，Tony舒服地轻喘起来，然而他似乎并未满足，Tony直起上半身，手指探到他T恤下，感受他的胸肌在掌心跳动，再沿着背肌一路向下，Steve的皮带早就被他扯掉不知道扔到了哪里，很轻易地就伸进宽松的裤腰，隔着内裤揉捏他挺翘的臀瓣，Steve有些不安地扭动着屁股…  
他们究竟是怎么开始的？Steve实在想不通，他明明只是在刚才准备离开的时候随口说了句最近想去找Banner博士请教一些核子物理方面的专业性问题，话还没说完就被压倒在沙发上承受了一轮铺天盖地的热吻，Tony粗暴地撕扯着他的上衣，抽掉他的皮带，大手带着怒气撩拨他的下体，啃咬他每一处裸露的肌肤，没一会儿Steve就在他身下喘息不已，他意乱情迷地想要去套弄自己已经勃起的阴茎，Tony却突然抓住了他的手不让他碰，Steve正不解的时候他忽然调转了他们的姿势翻身坐起来，掏出自己半勃的性器怼在他的脸上，那玩意儿正抵在他的唇边，Steve本能地往后退了一点，Tony牢牢按住他的肩膀。  
“想要得到什么之前，难道不应该付出一些吗？队长”他的声音低沉，明明是请求，却透着一丝不容拒绝的意味，脸上不同以往总是含着笑意，而是眯起眼睛看着他如同盯着他即将到手的猎物。  
抵在他的唇边的东西正在色情地擦过他的唇瓣，这是再明显不过的暗示了，Steve立刻明白了Tony指的是什么，他虽不厌恶，却还是本能地有些退缩，但Tony的手还放在他的胯间充满威胁地捏住他的下体，他咬了咬牙，张开嘴，小心翼翼地含住他的阴茎。  
之后就变成了现在这样，Tony抓着他头发的手终于放开，让他终于得以放松他的嘴巴，他扶着那已经完全勃起的柱身，慢慢地吞吐，同时伸出舌头有些笨拙地舔弄上面暴起的筋络，听着Tony在他头顶愈发粗重的喘息，本来他可以很有余地做这些了，但此刻情况变得有些不同，Tony的手从刚刚开始拨开他的内裤伸了进去，粗糙的指腹正在研磨着他的臀缝，浅浅插入再抽出，他的鼻尖控制不住溢出呻吟，更让他感到羞耻的是那里面不断渗出的粘液，甚至流到了他的大腿上，很快了沾湿了Tony的掌心，Tony勾起嘴角，趴在他耳边故意低声说道“Cap，你可真敏感”  
男人本来跪趴在沙发上的身体猛地一颤，后穴不自觉地收缩，夹紧了里面那根手指，Tony轻呼一声就着这紧致的包裹又用力插进了一根手指，从未被侵入过的地方突然被破开，Steve瞬间睁大了眼睛，仰起头，口中含着的性器差点滑了出去，Tony不满地往上挺了挺腰，重新将肉棒插进他的嘴里，同时手指在那个湿热的甬道抽插起来。  
前后被一起侵犯着，Tony完全掌控了节奏，每次的用力插入都使得性器被吞下更深，前所未有的快感刺激得金发男人不停地流泪，喉咙里发出雌兽般的呜咽，来不及咽下的口水顺着脖子上的青筋流入他的胸膛，Tony因眼前这副淫靡的景象而兴奋不已，琥珀色的瞳孔逐渐被汹涌的情欲所笼罩，他捏着Steve的下巴拔出性器，重新将他压在了身下。  
“Steve，我想要你”他急急地扒下他的裤子，掏出早就硬得发烫的阴茎和自己的贴在一起握在手心里，另一只手钻进他的胸膛揉弄他挺立的乳头。  
Steve刚刚从大大超出他承受范围的口交中回过神来，就又跌进了那片盛满了欲念的深邃湖底，他有些失了神，怔怔地看着Tony炽热的眼神，那里面是毫不掩饰的渴求，他不由自主地点了点头，但指尖触及的肌肤在微微战栗，颤抖个不停的睫毛暴露了他的不安，Tony皱起眉深深地望着他因情欲而变得混沌的蓝色眼睛，最终叹了口气，努力压下心中想要立刻将他拆吃入腹的欲望，俯下身，快速地套弄两人的阴茎，在最后一刻之前低吼着咬住了他颈后的腺体，温暖的气息如同带着火花的电流席卷过他的四肢百骸，难以言喻的快感窜上头顶，他们同时射了出来。  
“所以，就因为我说要去请教别人，你就生气了？”平复下来激情过后Steve无奈地看着还趴在自己身上蹭来蹭去的男人问道“那是Banner博士，又不是别人，而且他是个beta”  
“那也不行”Tony蛮不讲理地咕哝着，声音委委屈屈的，手还不安分地游移在他胸前“你为什么不直接问我？”  
“你在核子物理方面也深有研究？”Steve的语气中透着惊讶，Tony立刻抬起头“当然！…”说完又有些心虚的移开眼神“我可以现在开始学，别忘了，我可是天才”  
Steve不禁失笑，凑上去亲了亲他瘪下去的嘴角“是，那以后我就只问你，满意了吧，大天才”Steve心想，反正也不是很高深的问题，确实没必要去麻烦博士，这句话显然取悦了身上别扭的科学家，他笑起来给了他一个温柔至极的深吻，Steve勾住他的脖颈回应，以至于并没有注意到那双褐色瞳仁深处不经意间浮现出志在必得的笑容。  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
就结果来说他们对昨天晚上都很满足，Steve为了补偿他还破天荒的在Tony家里留了宿，但他们显然忘了第二天一早就要开会以及临时标记也会留下味道这件事情，但其实Steve完全想错了，Natasha早就察觉到他们非同寻常的关系，信息素只是让她更确定了而已。  
“呃…Nat，我和Tony…我们…”金发青年手足无措地站在那里，脸颊飞上一抹浅粉色，似乎在想能有什么更好的措辞，很难得见到队长犹豫不决的样子，几乎更加认定这是一个纯情处男被花花公子吃干抹净然后想要脚底抹油甩手走人的剧本，Natasha决定做一回好人“别担心，队长，我会帮你保密的，我知道，肯定是Tony，是他骗了你”  
“不，我们是认真的”Steve忽然抬起头，极其严肃地看着她眼睛。  
“可是…Tony不是标记了你？”Natasha不太相信他会是这么开放的人，“哦，你是说这个？“Steve扭过头指着他稍稍红肿的腺体“这只是一个临时标记而已”  
他们完全想差了！Natasha满心以为Tony已经把他们正直的美国队长哄骗上了床，而Steve以为她刚刚说的标记是指昨天晚上那种，“所以你的意思是，你们在一起十几天了，Tony都没跟你上床？！”Natasha仿佛三观受到了冲击，不可置信地看着他“oh my goodness！”他该不会是不行了吧？Natasha看到Steve眼中那波光粼粼的温柔情意，生生把这句话憋了回去，毕竟她可不想再得罪那个记仇的男人。  
“咳咳”Steve虽然并不保守，但也有些招架不住如此露骨的问题，在Natasha那灼热的视线下脸都红到了耳根，只好轻咳了两声掩饰过去。  
晚上的时候他们继续了昨天的保留项目，当在Tony技巧灵活的唇舌挑弄下射出一次之后，Steve在迷离的状态下望着他充满占有欲的眼睛，Natasha的话回荡在他耳边，他有些犹豫着，但最终还是没有提出那个建议。

当Steve眼睁睁看着Tony和那颗导弹一起消失在虫洞里的时候，他第一次体会到心脏像被抽离了身体，无法呼吸的感觉如同被再次冰封在阴冷的湖底，他望着那个深不见底的漆黑洞口，尽管无法传播，但他就是听到了，那从天外传来的爆炸声，震得他踉跄着几乎站不稳，然后周围的异形怪物一个个轰然倒下，耳边传来雀跃的欢呼，而这一切都像是在他的意识里满满飘远，他只是紧紧地盯着那里，度秒如年，直到他的眼眶发酸，指尖不受控制地颤抖，有人在声嘶力竭地催促着什么，他终于绝望地闭了闭眼睛，对着通讯器，仿佛用尽了毕生的力气，唇瓣轻轻开启，“关上它”  
他颓然地垂下双手，感受不到丝毫胜利的喜悦，Tony，那个昨天晚上还抱着他用那性感沙哑的声音叫着他名字的男人，那个有着琥珀般美丽眼睛的男人，那个骄傲又温柔的男人，就这样消失在了他眼前，被他亲手留在了无尽虚空的宇宙。  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Mr.Stark”  
“Captain”  
这是他们之间的第一次对话，初次见面Tony就以那种张狂的方式将他从困境中解救出来，而当他脱掉那身盔甲出现在他面前的时候，Steve惊讶于他的骄傲和固执，他曾经和那个同样留着小胡子的科学家有过几面之缘，或者也可以说他们是朋友，那就是Howard，Tony和他有着同样的智慧，但他们又很不同，Tony那看似玩世不恭的外表下藏着不可比拟的善良仁慈，他从来不喜欢示弱却尊重每一个弱者，这是多么矛盾又和谐的统一，尽管他们总是有斗不完的嘴，但那颗活生生的赤城的心却深深吸引着他，才让他觉得眼前这个世界是如此真实，当Tony每一次亲吻他的时候，他感觉自己的心脏也在跟随着他一起跳动，那样强烈，一下又一下，于不经意间就唤醒了他沉睡了太久的爱。  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
他看着那遥远的安静下来的天际，只觉得视线越来越模糊，像是再也支撑不住，就在这时，一抹明艳的红突然闯入他的虹膜，他立刻抬头望去，那熟悉到骨子里的金红如同流星般从天空划过，刺伤了他的眼睛，牵着他的心迅速下坠，刹那间他甚至忘记了反应，直到浩克抱着他跌落到地面发出‘轰隆’的巨响，他几乎是浑身发软地跪在他身边，想要伸出手触碰那伤痕累累的盔甲，它失去了光芒，毫无生机地躺在那里，Steve颤抖着俯下身去探听他的心跳…  
Tony猛地睁开眼睛，看到的就是金发男人那低垂着的含着水光的眸子，长长的睫毛遮住了它们，但他还是一眼就看到了，他从没有在那双湖水般的碧蓝色瞳孔中看到那样的神情，它从来都是最冷静深沉的，却在这短短一瞬中饱含了痛苦、懊悔、惊喜以及浓烈的爱意，猝不及防地砸中了他的心，都说，人在毫无防备的一刹最容易泄露心中所想，他抬起手碰了碰他的大腿  
“所以，别告诉我是你把我吻醒的，Cap？”  
然后他看到那双漂亮的眼睛在他眼前粲然笑开，如同落了满天的星辰。

卧室里没有开灯，潮湿的气息在角落里滋生，陈旧的木料味弥漫在空气里，昏暗狭窄的房间充斥着交织在一起的粗喘，月光隐约映出两个男人交缠的身影，他们的脚边，盾牌、西装、领带早已经散落了一地。  
结束了战斗的后续处理工作之后，他们心照不宣的根本等不到回Tony的别墅，就近去了Steve的公寓，刚关上门Tony就将他推在了墙上，急切的吻带着灼热的呼吸落下来，他们迫不及待地抚摸彼此的身体，粗糙的掌心在脊背和胸膛上疯狂地游走，在每一寸肌肤烙下火种，唇瓣重重地厮磨，滚烫的舌头胡乱地纠缠似乎要掠夺尽对方的每一分味道，谁也没功夫理会嘴角流下的津液，他们搂得那样紧，恨不能把对方嵌进自己的骨头里。  
Steve第一次如此迫切地渴求着Tony的气息，渴望他的亲吻，他的触碰，他终于发觉那一直被埋藏着的不安是什么，他爱着Tony的固执骄傲，爱着他那近乎于自私的牺牲精神，他爱Tony每次注视着他的眼神，温柔深情得能让他的身体化成一滩水，而这些同时也成为他最深的恐惧，这使他一直不敢，不敢放任自己彻底投入到这段关系中，他以为他已经太懂得什么叫失去，他总是试图维系着最后的清醒，但就在那一刻，他发现他错了，当那个黑漆漆的洞口缓缓关闭的时候，他的心也仿佛停止了跳动，他什么都感觉不到，去他的理智，去他的克制，没有什么比眼前这个男人的温度更真实，他一直渴望拥有的，不正是这没有任何人可以替代的真实吗，那种失而复得的折磨他不想再经历第二次了，他紧紧抱住男人的脖颈，再次加深了这个早已狂热得过分的亲吻。  
感受到Steve难得的主动，Tony心下一喜，摸索着将他压倒在床上，粗暴地撕扯他的紧身衣，就着接吻的姿势扒掉了他的裤子，Steve十分配合的蹬掉靴子，Tony早就想像这样把他扒得赤裸着躺在自己身下，他等了这么久，如今再也忍不下去了，他咬了一口那已经被亲的红肿的下唇，下一秒混着铁锈味的血腥气就在他们的口腔中蔓延开来，啊，就是这个味道，他简直爱极了这股钢铁般的味道，他不由自主地仰起头追逐那片嘴唇想要更多的品尝他的味道，Tony却退了出来，慢慢地舔舐掉唇边的鲜血，然后放开了他的嘴巴，湿热的唇舌开始下移，喉结、锁骨、胸口、小腹…很快那白皙的肌肤上都布满殷红的痕迹，Steve没有再刻意忍住浑身躁动的欲望，他的手指穿过男人深棕色的柔软毛发，口中发出急不可耐的喘息，惹得身上的男人动作更加粗鲁无章，Tony觉得自己简直就像个第一次上床的雏儿，心脏在狂跳着，全身的血液都在沸腾，脑子里只剩下一个声音在疯狂地叫嚣，想要更多，想要这个男人完完整整地属于他。  
他分开Steve肌肉紧致的大腿，手插进他的腿间，使劲掐了一把他细嫩的臀肉，听到男人惊呼了一声，然后摸到他的后庭，那里竟然已经有些湿润，触手一片滑腻，Tony轻笑了一声“Cap，你发情了”  
Steve不置可否，主动地挺起腰去蹭他的手指，这是自然，之前他一直都在压抑着omega生理本能的情欲，现在一股脑全都释放了出来，早在他们热切地接吻时他就控制不住的湿了，Tony也不再犹豫，直接送进了三根手指，长满老茧的指腹刮蹭着湿软的内壁，快感如触电般袭来，让他忍不住呻吟起来，Tony的手指在他体内快速地进出，调整着角度，终于碰到某一点时身下人发出了放荡的叫声，Tony的眸光暗了下来，抽出湿答答的手指，抬起他被刺激得不停颤抖的双腿压下去，现在男人的下体毫无保留地呈现在了他眼前，Tony已经垂涎那个包裹在紧身裤里圆润挺翘的屁股很久了，光是想象着自己的阴茎在淫靡的臀缝中进出就足够让他血脉喷张了，难以相信他是怎么忍了那么多天的，他盯着那被扩张得红润开始不停流着淫水的小穴，呼吸声愈发粗重，他迅速解开裤子，掏出早已硬得发烫的阴茎，抵在穴口，却偏偏在这时候停了下来，Steve红着脸，眼角因刚才的折磨逼出了泪水，Tony抓住他的双手固定在头顶，力气并不大，他轻易就可以挣脱，但他不想那样做，后穴空虚的感觉就像被千百只虫咬着，噬骨的渴求逼得他扭动着腰去寻那根顶着他屁股的东西，男人依然无动于衷，只是用阴茎拍打他粘腻的臀缝，Steve终于受不了了，抬起腿，用脚勾了一下他的腰  
“Tony…快进来，你这个混…”  
话音未落Tony就用力一挺挤进了那个温暖的肠道，后穴瞬间被撑开到了极致，火热的肠壁紧紧咬着粗大的阴茎，Steve呻吟着，内心叫嚣着的情欲让他难以自持得弓着腰主动凑上去，把Tony的肉棒一寸寸吃了进去，Tony舒爽得发出粗重的喘息，那里面湿软无比，像是早就等待着被插入，Tony被这紧致温热的小穴搞得理智全无，原本还想给Steve个温柔的初夜，但此刻他露出了本性中强烈的占有欲，他大大地分开Steve的双腿向刚刚那个位置顶去，老旧的木板床发出刺耳的‘吱呀’声，Steve动情地呻吟着，这让Tony更加兴奋。  
“噢，宝贝儿，你可真是太辣了”他简直不敢相信这还是他熟悉的那个正经老派的二战大兵，他放任自己沉浸在肉欲的模样简直他妈的性感爆了，而他拥有四倍血清的身体更让Tony毫不顾忌的尽情驰骋在他的身体里，每一下都捅到最深处，从里面挤出大量的淫液，滴落在床单上，Steve被这激烈的动作顶向床头，再被捞回去更深的顶入，他放肆地叫喊起来，Tony放开了他的手去撸动他涨得不行的阴茎，已经有少量前液渗出来，Tony随着抽插的动作快速套弄，极致的快感令Steve先低吼着达到了高潮，后穴突然一阵紧密的痉挛绞着里面的肉棒，Tony深吸了一口气堪堪稳住心神才没有一起射出来。  
然后Tony将他翻过去，让他跪趴在床上，分开他的双腿再次插了进去，开始大开大合地操干了起来，一边啃吻他的背脊，留下一串串红痕，一边揉捏他硬挺的乳粒，大手狠狠地掐着他的腰窝，让他的屁股高高翘起，用尽全力地进入又退出，在那敏感的内壁上重重地研磨，囊袋每次都拍打在白嫩的臀瓣上，很快那两瓣臀肉就泛红了一片，他们的喘息声交织在一起，听着狭小的房间里从连接部位传出的淫靡的水声清晰的回响，无比伦比的快感充斥着他们的大脑，他们都沉溺在这忘情又淫乱的交合中…  
Steve不记得他们到底做了多久，后来他们站在浴缸里，镜子前，然后又回到床上，Tony好像故意要试试看他到底能射多少次，每每肏到他高潮之后就退出去再换个姿势重新插进来，生生把他这个有着四倍体力的男人玩得精疲力尽，直到两个人一起瘫倒在了床上。  
但Tony还是从头到尾都没有标记他，即使在快要失去意识的时候他说过可以，他最后还是只射在了他的内壁上，想到这里Steve更加抱紧了他的腰，贪婪地嗅着他身上alpha欢爱后的味道，深深地勾起嘴角。  
窗外天边透出了熹微的晨光，洒在大战后纽约残败的土地上，早间新闻已经开始播报昨天那场惨烈的战斗，没有人会注意到此刻一间不起眼的小公寓里，一对刚刚跨越了生死彻底敞开心扉的恋人正一丝不挂地紧紧相拥。

 

番外小段子：  
“Tony！”金发大兵把一个小型U盘狠狠拍在男人的桌子上，厉声喝道，脸色愠怒，眉心皱起紧紧盯着他，只是他此刻白皙脖颈上浅浅泛起的薄红使得这样逞强般的呵止显得毫无意义，嘴唇都因羞迫而在微微抖动着。  
“噢，又是谁惹你生气了，甜心？”Tony一看到他受伤的U盘和男人愤怒的脸就露出了得逞的笑容，故意戏谑道，“这个U盘有什么不对吗？这就是下次我们课程的内容呀”  
对上那小胡子男人一派理所当然的笑脸，Steve一时气得语塞，这都是因为前两天，他们刚刚经历了一场淋漓尽致的性爱，躺在床上的时候不经意间聊到了他认识的新朋友，于是一个在他心里考虑了很久的想法就适时地跑了出来，“Tony，你知道有一种滑翔翼…”这个念头从他见到山姆的滑翔翼时就萌生了，于是他给Tony详细地形容了一下“你能制造出来吗？”如果可以飞的话以后一定会让他在今后的战斗中增强不少，他真诚地看着Tony。  
然后他注意到Tony在听到他的请求之后那双焦糖色的大眼睛眯了眯，似乎在思考着什么，然后意味深长地看了他一眼，幽幽地说道“可以啊，你等两天“  
于是两天之后他就把这只U盘塞到了他手里，还颇神秘地说道“这是滑翔翼的教学视频，你先学一下“  
他满心欢喜地回家在电脑上打开了它，结果那里面竟然…竟然是…  
“不满意吗？Cap”Tony站了起来，逼近他，细碎的胡茬蹭着他的脖颈，如同一只求欢的公猫用魅惑的嗓音说道“你好好学会了里面的内容我就考虑一下给你做对儿小翅膀”  
没错，那是一段性爱视频，还是颇为重口味的SM那种，Steve几乎是看到视频里的男人浑身赤裸着被绑在一个类似木马的椅子上发出第一声呻吟时就立刻关掉了，他狠狠地瞪了趴在他身上的小胡子男人一眼，最终妥协了“好吧，我不要什么滑翔翼了，U盘还给你”  
Tony倚在桌子上，十分满意地看着他羞愤地离开的背影，他当然可以做出一百种那样的滑翔翼来，那怎么可能难倒他Tony·Stark，只不过他才不要放弃亲自带着他飞上天的特权呢，他可是花了那么大的心思才把美国队长追到手的，想都不要想。


End file.
